fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Przystanek Alaska cz.2
Chris: Siemka! W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy zawodników, miejsce show i inne takie niepotrzebne bzdety. W rzeczywistości jest to nagranie zaraz po aktualnym odcinku, bo to się w końcu działo w ten sam dzień co wczoraj. Ale nieważne. Oglądajcie Góry Totalnej Porażki! Przed Domkami Heather patrzy przez okienko. Heather: Chris! To okno jest tak oszronione, że nic nie widać! Chris: Wiem! Jeśli ktoś chce się przysłużyć dla ośrodka udostępniającego te chatki, może ten szron roztapiać suszarką. A no tak, nie ma nigdzie gniazdka. Hehe. Re: Ale porażka. To całe show to gniot. Heather: Ej, podobnie myślimy. Zaprzyjaźnimy się? Heather: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Chciałam powiedzieć: Chcesz być kolejną osobą którą bezwzględnie wykorzystam? Haha! Re: No.. dobra. Ale spróbuj mnie wykiwać, to już po tobie! Brooke: Ona i tak to zrobi, Re. Re: Sama umiem oceniać. Chris krzyczy przez megafon. Chris: Pora na uroczyste otwarcie domków! Naciska na klamkę. Nic się nie dzieje. Chris: Cholera. Jeszcze raz naciska klamkę i znów zero reakcji. Chris: Mam dla was złą wiadomość! Zamroziło klamki! A jest na to jeden sposób! Wywala drzwi kopniakiem. Noah: Jak będziemy tu spać bez drzwi? Ezekiel: Właśnie, będzie raczej zimno. Chris: Przysłużcie się światu i to naprawcie. Aha, zapomniałbym. Wywala kopniakiem drzwi przy drugim domku. Chris: Ekhem.. A więc mamy pierwsze zadanie! Oscypki zajmują się domkiem dziewcząt, a Górale domkiem chłopaków. Zahir: Niezbyt kreatywny pomysł na pierwsze zadanie. Chris: Tak, wymyśliłem je w tym momencie. Constantine: Domyślam się. Przypalone Oscypki Heather: Dobra! A więc wybierzmy kapitana! Kto jest za mną, niech podniesie ręke. Tylko Heather podniosła ręke. Goeff: Po tym, co wyprawiałaś w poprzednich seriach? Zapomnij! Heather: W każdym sezonie byłam kapitanem i na dobre to wyszło! Zahir: Tak? A może pokazać ci urywek z poprzedniego sezonu? Retrospekcja ''- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał Cody. '' ''- Łazimy tu tak godzinę i nie mamy ani jednego grzyba! Co z ciebie za kapitan! - krzyknął Alejandro. '' ''- Nie moja wina, że mam idiotów w drużynie! Wszyscy jesteście do bani! - krzyknęła Heather. '' ''- Kolejne kłótnie.. - westchnął Harold. '' ''- Dobra.. wejdźmy do tego domku odpocząć. '' Otworzyli drzwi, a tam... '' ''- Pełno grzybów! - zawołał Owen. '' ''- No nie wiem czy one są jadalne... - przyjrzał im się Harold. '' ''- Ten idiota Chris się nie połapie! Brać grzyby! - rozkazała Heather. '' ''- W razie czego jest na ciebie. '' ''Jakiś czas później. ''- Spójrzmy... Bardzo dobrze. A Leśniczy? '' ''- My mamy to. - Hather podaje Chrisowi grzyby zabrane z domku. '' Ten im się długo przygląda. '' ''- Ludzie! To są jakieś stare pieczarki, a nie normalne grzyby! Zabierzcie mi to! '' ''Szybko koszyk bierze Owen. '' ''- Wygląda na to, że znów wygrywają Ekolodzy. '' '''Zahir': Dla osłody dodajmy, że jeszcze w tym odcinku wyleciałaś. Heather: To tylko jeden przykład! A na dodatek to nie był dla mnie dobry sezon! A na Wyspie czy w HTP? Dzięki mnie wygrywali zadania! Al: Ale ostatnio wtopiłaś i pogódź się z tym, że nie zostaniesz kapitanem! Amber: Proponuję, aby Geoff został kapitanem. Jest taki słodki... Zahir: Oj, lepiej nie. Lindsay: A może ty, Zahir? Zahir: No czy ja wiem? No jasne, że tak! Heather: Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą, Zahir jest kapitanem. No to może zabierzemy się do roboty, KAPITANIE? Zahir: Ee.. tak, to dobry pomysł. Pieprznięci Górale Pheobe: Podejmijmy szybką decyzję, kto jest kapitanem. Ezekiel: Joł, to Ez powinien być kapitanem! Noah: Nie dziś, nie w tym show i nie w tym życiu. Brooke: Może ty Noah, bo jesteś najmądrzejszy? Noah odsuwa się. Noah: Tylko nie to. Pheobe: Może ten cały Constantine.. jest gwiazdą i wgl... Constantine: Lubię jak ktoś odwala główną robotę za mnie, nie dzięki. Re: Ja będę kapitanem! Znam się na tym, a wy, no.. może jesteście trochę za głupi '', aby zająć to stanowisko. '''Naoh': ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Pożałuje tego. Pheobe: Niech ci będzie. Pheobe: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Wystarczy tylko jedno potknięcie, a Re zalicza wylot. Re: Słuszna decyzja! A teraz do roboty, wstawiamy te drzwi! Przypalone Oscypki Zahir: Eh.. Może najpierw rozmrozimy klamkę. Geoff: To będzie trudne, zwłaszcza, że nie mamy do dyspozycji żadnej suszarki, ziomy. Amber: Ojej, ale jesteś mądry. Lindsay: No! Łiii! Amber: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) A+G, równa się wielka miłość! Geoff: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Ludzie, ta laska mnie zaczyna denerwować.. i kręcić. Zahir: Spokojnie, mamy zapałki. Zapala jedną. Zahir: Trzymajcie je nad klamkami, to lód się stopi. Heather wzdycha. Pieprznięci Górale Re: Pal licho z klamkami! Mam inny, alternatywny pomysł! Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Już się boję, co wymyśli ta pokraka. Brooke: A jaki masz pomysł? Wszyscy patrzą na Re. Re: Nie będzie klamki, tylko drzwi będą z klapką! Constantine: Eee.. z czym? Re: No wiecie, z klapką! Taką jak dla zwierząt, tylko większą. Noah robie facepalm'a. Pheobe: Jak rozkazujesz, pani kapitan. Ezekiel: Ciekawe co z tego wyjdzie, hłe, hłe. Ciągnie nosem. Przypalone Oscypki Zahir: Póki co wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Heather: Póki co. Zahir: Dobra, kończymy, klamki są rozmrożone. Pora nastawimy zawiasy i gotowe. Po jakimś czasie drzwi są ustawione, ale strasznie skrzypią. Al: Da się jakoś żyć. Amber: Tak, ale ten domek jest akurat dla dziewcząt. Wy mieszkacie w chatce, którą zajmują się Górale. Geoff: Czarno to widzę. Amber: Spokojnie Geoff, będziesz mogł korzystać z mojego łóżka, jak chcesz. Geoff: Ee.. wiesz co.. nie, nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Uśmiecha się. Amber: Tak, ale wiesz.. Chciałam.. Zaczynają się całować. Geoff: Ja naprawdę zakochałem się w tobie na zabój... Amber: Jak każdy chłopak we mnie! Lindsay: Zaraz, to ja jestem najładniejszą laską w programie. Heather: Oh skończcie te scenki miłosne! Al: Teraz dopiero zauważyłem, jak bardzo brakuje mi Pheobe. Zahit: Cisza! Dobra, czekamy na ocenę Chrisa. Pieprznięci Górale Zamontowali w drzwiach klapkę. Ezekiel: Czy ty się na pewno na tym znasz? Re: Co? ... Och, tak! Noah: Coś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Re: To lepiej uwierz, baranie. Noah: Źle skończysz, zobaczysz. Re: Nie boję się ciebie! Constantine: Nie tylko on cię tu nie chce, Re! Re: Beze mnie byście zginęli. Pheobe: Pożałujesz tego zuchwalstwa... Przed Domkami Chris: Zobaczmy drzwi Górali... Ale zaraz, jak się tu wchodzi? Robi zdziwioną minę. Noah: Teraz to mu wytłumacz, idiotko. Re: Więc tak.. tu jest klapka. Pokazuje. Chris: Aha. Wchodzi. Chris: Eee.. może jest oryginalne, ale niezbyt praktyczne, a raczej głupie. Brooke: Eh.. no to ładnie. Ezekiel: Yy, kapitanowa zawaliła! Re: Cicho bądź! Chris: Teraz popatrzmy na Oscypki... Otwiera drzwi. Chris: No, jest ok, ale skrzypi. A węc.. Przypalone Oscypki wygrywają pierwsze zadanie! Zahir: Juhuu! Lindsay: Oscypki górą! Geoff i Amber się splątali, ale się nie chcą odplątać. Al: Ta dwójka jest nieźle zrąbana. Re kopie jakąś butelkę ze złości. Chris: Górale, głosujcie. Ceremonia Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Re nawarzyła sobie tego piwa, to musi je wypić. Pheobe: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Jedno słowo: Re. Re: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Noah musi wylecieć! Chris: No wo widzimy się na pierwszej ceremonii! Oznaką bezpieczeństwa jest ciupaga! Powinniście już znać te zasady.. Brooke: Tak, jesteśmy gotowi. Chris: *Pheobe Jesteś pierwszą bezpieczną osobą. *Ezekiel A ty drugą. Ezekiel: Juhu, jestem królem! Ze szczęścia bije Re swoją ciupagą po głowie. Re: Przestań! Chris: *Brooke *Constantine Tym razem się wam udało. Brooke: O tak! Constantine: Nie mogło być inaczej! Chris: Kto wyleci? A kto zostanie? Noah czy Re? Re czy Noah? Re: Błagam, ja... Noah czeka spokojnie na ciupagę. Chris: *... *... *... Noah! Re, wylatujesz! Re: Sami tego chcieliście! Ja idę, żegnam! Brooke: Nie będziemy tęsknić! Re: A wsadź sobie głowę do kibla! W stronę Re leci kilka ciupag. Heather: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) A niech to! Miałam nadzieję na sojusz z nią po rozwiązaniu drużyn! Ale trudno, czas znaleźć nową "przyjaciółkę"! Chris: I tak oto upłynął pierwszy dzień! Czego można się spodziewać potem? Zobaczymy w Górach.. Totalnej.. Porażki! Po programie Heather: Amber, co powiesz na sojusz ze mną? Razem dostaniemy się do finału, zobaczysz! Amber obściskuje się z Geoffem. Odwraca się znudzona. Amber: Dobra Heather... Dalej się całuje. Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki